


Корона на голове

by Evilfairy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Невидимая мерцает<br/>Корона<br/>На голове.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корона на голове

**Author's Note:**

> Разный ритм на протяжении стихотворения.

На голове корона, золотом опьяненный.   
Смотришь ты в пустоту, жадностью затемненный.   
Ты развалился на троне, пусто кругом и темно.  
Золота блеск холодный   
Нас убивает.   
Смешно.  
  
Ты быстро несешься в атаку, пуста твоя голова.  
Хотелось хорошей драки? Ну вот, получай сполна.  
О жизни не позаботься, лишь отомсти врагу.  
Про боль свою забывая, через свое не могу.  
  
Рядом маленький хоббит, вот, протяни ладонь.  
За головами, смеяся, яркий пылает огонь.  
Ты далеко от трона, но покорись судьбе.  
Невидимая мерцает  
Корона   
На голове. 


End file.
